Castiel's punishment
by TimeLadyat221B
Summary: set after s08ep17, Goodbye Stranger * Spoilers* Castiel returns to Sam and Dean in the middle of the night with a new found hunger for food and drink, is Cas right? is it naomi? can it be cured? or is it all Dean's fault? *Again, I owe non of the characters* unless i decide to make up a few angels ater in the story :3
1. Darkness in the Light

Dean was asleep when Sam was awoken by a thud that echoed gently through their "home". He waited, still, in his bed for something else. Another thud and a crash, likely from the kitchen. Sam practically rolled out of bed, getting a silver pistol from under his mattress before going out of his room and down in the long dark hallway.

It was quiet for a few moments as Sam tiptoed across the dark flooring, his gun clutched with both hands, to the living room. Light trickled over the room through a small circular window up high so Sam kept to the walls, where no light was to be seen.

He listened, hoping, for the first time ever, that it was just Dean, home late, drunk. But when a floor board behind creaked and he whipped around to see his brother squinting at him through the darkness, the silver of a blade about neck high to Sam, reduced Sam's hope to fear.

They nodded at each other and Dean signalled Sam to carry on walking the way he was going, that Dean would go the other way.

They carried on walking to the kitchen. Big and filtered with light from the moon, low in the sky now. Sam ignored the details of his kitchen and scanned for life, other than Dean who had slipped silently into the pantry.

Then a figured was formed, a silhouette of a man, struggling to stand. Just as Sam was about to get close enough to hit him in the head with his gun handle, a bright light burst from the figure and an echoing cry shook Sam's whole body, "Close your eyes"

Sam obeyed the voice and turned his head into his forearm, squeezing his eyes shut while keeping a firm grip on his gun.

The light died out and the bone-shattering voice came to a halt and the figured dropped to the floor.

Dean came running in from the pantry and held his hand up to Sam as he tiptoed the rest of his way to the figure. Sam went to the door of the kitchen and hit the light switch, Dean's face dropped.

"Cas…" was all he could get out before his knees gave way, Sam rushed back to Dean. The angel had his usual suit and trench coat on, this time he was covered in blood and his face was pale, his body still as stone.

After getting the angel onto the low table and checking vital signs, (pulse, breathing and circulation all fine) Dean and Sam slumped into chairs beside the table, both letting out a frustrated breathe.

"What do you think happened?" Sam asked after a while of silence.

"The light… was angel or grace or something… this" He gestured a hand to Castiel's body, "is Jimmy"

"Do you really think so?"

"Got any other ideas, Einstein?"

"Well… no but I just-"

"Then shut up" Dean spat back. He would have said sorry, but Cas could be gone, gone back to Naomi, back to Dean killing training and it wasn't something he liked thinking about.

The silence engulfed them again, this time with the stronger breathing of Cas.

Sam lent forward and checked his pulse again, "it's getting stronger." He stated before getting up to the fridge where 2 beers, that needed to be drunk, waited for Sam to grab.

After a while of pulse checking, beer drinking and idiotic theories from Dean, "_Maybe he needed to be naked for a change, that meat suit probably gets hot"_ Castiel woke up.

Cas's breathe shook and his chest and hands where shaking, but he was awake.

"Cas?" Dean asked while Sam cupped the angel's head, helping him to sit up.

"Yeah"?" Cas asked in a rough voice, roughed than usual.

"Anything I can get ya?" Dean asked, covering his smile of delight. Knowing Cas would say no he started to help Sam get the angel up.

"I… May I have a drink? My throat is dry"

A little shocked, Dean headed to the fridge and pulled out an icy cold beer, popped it cap off and handed it to the angel.

Cas gulped greedily at it, water and beer alike slid down the angel's cheeks and chin as he gulped the beer down. When he had finished, he nodded thanks to Dean and smacked his lips.

"That's better" he said with a smile, his voice sounding more like Cas again… more like Jimmy.

"Cas?" Dean asked again, his heart dropping slightly as the angel wondered around the kitchen, peeking into the cupboards.

"Yes Dean?" he answered as he took out a loaf of bread from the wooden bread bin, sliding the lid shut as he dug in, pulling out 4 slices and setting them on to the counter.

"You okay?"

"Yes I… I'm hungry, it's okay if i…" he gestured to the bread, Sam nodded and Cas continued his search for food. Ham, lettuce, tomatoes, salad cream and some other sauce Dean didn't remember buying ended up on the bread in two perfectly lined sandwich's.

Cas ate them with a satisfying look on his face shaking his head slowly form side to side.

"Sorry, I don't know why… I'm just… this is lovely" he smiled, looking down at his handy work before taking more bites.

"Cas… do you remember what happened?"

"No… I, I was with Naomi"

"Naomi… as in kill Dean or die, Naomi"

"Yes… she found me. She shouted, I attacked she… oh no" Cas's face fell from sandwich heaven mode, to 'oh fuck no' mode in a matter of seconds.

The boys frowned and waited for an answer, when they didn't get one Dean rolled his eyes and lent forward, "Cas what is it?"

"She… I think she erm… I can't be sure though yet"

"Spit it out." Dean said, frustrated now

"She made me human… my punishment for choosing Earth…. " He looked down, guilty for a second before looking back up at Dean. "For choosing you."


	2. Angel in Angel Proofing

Sam settled on a chair in their 'living room' they didn't actually have a room that had a couch and TV but they liked it that way. Instead Sam sat with books, not knowing weather or not to read them or just ask Cas what had happened.

They knew all he knew up to now. He was taking the tablet to a special place, to destroy it. A place where it couldn't be felt or found again, and Naomi had found him, luckily after the tablet was disintegrated.

"She didn't believe me, for a while and then she became bitter… angry. At me for what I did. I apparently disowned all angels because I didn't kill you and… well that's basically like falling. To her anyway."

"She attacked me and we fought, she started yelling in Enocian but I couldn't understand her properly. I escaped and I thought I go anyway…. Obviously not"

after a short while Dean followed and sat in front of Sam, as he always did, with his legs crossed on the table while Castiel paced between the two.  
"How can she just make you human?" Dean asked in between a mouth full of cas's other half of his sandwich.

Cas kept on pacing, waiting to see if Dean could answer for himself, or if Sam had any bright ideas. Apparently not.

"The enocian chatting…. I think, I think she took my grace"

"What… so you're like… Anna?" Sam asked, his voice getting higher with each word, like he was making it up as he went along.

"She fell…. I mean" Cas added at the boys knowing looks, "I mean she took out her grace herself, I didn't. And I didn't think it was possible… to take another's grace away"

"Can angel's take souls?"

"Of course but they're different… weaker." He added truthfully he then stood still for a moment before shifting his weight like a dance, "Dude will you sit down?" Dean shot, kicking a chair to Cas that was tucked in under the table.

"I… have a strange feeling in my… erm"

Cas started slowly going red, much to Dean amusement. Sam however was frowning and kicked his brother in the thigh from under the table.

"Cas… was? Does it hurt?"

"No it doesn't hurt… it feels like I…. I'm not sure," He babbled on to himself, frowning in confusion, looking to Dean for help.

"You feel sick? Pulling in your stomach?" Dean suggested, Sam nodded slightly in approval.

"No, not in my stomach… Dean _help_" he moaned, practically tying his legs together, crossing them tightly where he stood.

"You need to pee?" Sam asked, shrugging at Dean's 'what the hell' face.

"I…. I think so" Cas said, not so sure but he needed the sensation to be over.

Dean chuckled to himself, "Toilets down the hall to the left" Swinging his legs off the table as he pointed in the direction of the downstairs loo.

Cas blushed and started to waddle in the direction Dean had pointed.

When he was out of ear shot Dean let out a sigh.

"Is his what it's like having a toddler?"

"I wouldn't know, would I? And it's better than amnesia or death, right?"

"Right… I just, at least he's off Naomi's radar… he got into the angel proofing" he realised, eyeing up the spray painting on the far wall.

"So?"

"So _how?_"

"Maybe part of his grace left before he got here?"

"…Maybe" Dean let out a sigh again, before Sam could ask what Dean thought Cas came back with a smile on his face. "That's better" and sat on the chair Dean had kicked him, eyeing Sam's books curiously.


	3. The Bed Situation

A while after the peeing situation, Cas complained he felt tired and after Dean mentioned memory foam mattress, Cas ended up being taken, by Sam to Dean's room for a well-deserved sleep.

Sam came back to the living room; Dean was drinking the last beer making Sam sigh realising he'd have to go shopping in the morning.

"What are we gonna do with him?"

"_With_ him? Dean he's still _Cas,_ we're going take care of him. We're going to sort this out"

"What if it's not Cas anymore. What if this is Naomi?"  
Sam shook his head; Dean never failed to surprise Sam, "paranoid bastard."

"And? … Oh you want me not to worry? Like I didn't when he-" Dean stopped himself from using the fact that Cas nearly killed as an excuse for his behaviour. He didn't blame Cas.

Sam knew the reason for Dean stopping mid sentence and wasn't going to challenge it.

"So what? We… look after him, find Naomi?"

"I'm not sure she'll like that" Dean said with a smirk, "I wouldn't like to meet me after fucking with Cas's head, now grace."

Sam smiled to himself, looking away from Dean so he wouldn't see, which made Dean frown "What?"

Sam turned back, "what?"

"What was… never mind. I'm tired, I'm going to bed." Dean scratched his head slightly, getting to his feet. He was still in what he'd been seeping in, and bare foot so he could just drop onto his bed and be- "Shit" he muttered, stopping half way from the door that went from the living room to the hallway.

"What?" Sam asked, getting up with the same idea as Dean.

"Cas is in my bed"

"We've got plenty of other-"

"They aren't _my_ room. Or have new sheets. Most of them have no mattress"

"Well you're not sleeping with me"  
"my days of couch sleeping are over. I'll wake Cas"

"Dean… he needs his sleep" Heading in front of his brother for his room, "I'm sure you'll think of something" he called back, a smile from ear to ear as he disappeared down the dark hallway to his room.

Dean stood near his door for a while, shifting awkwardly.

Maybe Cas was awake. Or maybe he'll wake…

Dean took a breathe in and went into his dark room, he'd already memorised the placing of everything that was in there and got to the bed without trouble. He peeped at the angel. Sleeping, dammit.

Dean stood there for a short while, realising he was watching Cas sleep and turning his back on him; he'll find another bed.

"Dean" came Cas's small voice from under Dean's duvet, Dean stopped brutally thinking he was hearing things. He frowned slightly when the bed and covers were still, then an arm came out of the top, pushing the duvet off Cas's head and shoulders.

"Where are you going?"

Dean's voice was sticky now and words failed him, he opened and closed his mouth a few times. Grateful for the darkness. At least he couldn't see.

"I was just… going bed"

"Okay then" Cas moved his whole body to the left side of the bed, opening the sheets on the right.

Dean smiled at Cas's innocence. "it's okay Cas, they're other rooms"

"Why didn't I go in the another then?" he asked, Dean couldn't see but Cas was smirking at the Winchester. "Well… this was closest"  
"Sam put me in here… and I could have walked further, I was tired, not dying"

Dean thought about making up an excuse that he was sick and didn't want Cas to catch it, but the angel knew when he was lying, most of the time anyway.

"I erm… Cas"

"Yes Dean?" Dean could hear the smirk in his voice this time and rolled his eyes, such a Winchester at heart.

"Do mind going to the right?" Dean ask, it was his turn to smirk when Cas laughed nervously before obeying.

Dean walked to the bed, still smirking as he got into his bed.

The mattress sank at his weight; Dean pulled the warm sheets over his bare legs, pulling until they were to his chest.

"Are you asleep yet? Cas whispered.

"no" Dean chuckled back, he was weirdly comfortable in the situation he was in, smiling to himself he sank further down into the pillow Cas was haring with Dean. They were soon asleep.


	4. Morning Coffee

Dean woke up the next morning, strangely calm. The room was still and silent, he rubbed his eyes and observed his current position, both mentally and physically. He was currently in bed with his best friend; their arms seemed to have found their way around each other in the night.

Dean had his arm snaked over Cas's chest, which was slowly rising and falling in beat with dean's own chest. Castiel's arm was over Dean's chest too, clutching the soft fabric of Dean's grey t-shirt.

That was when he noticed his fading black Metallica t-shirt on Cas.

Sam.

He lay in bed, comfy where his arm was but also filled with worry for his angel buddy.

If his grace was taken they'd have to get it back… or maybe Naomi had already set out an assassination squad for Cas claiming he'd done it to himself.

Dean's head was going fuzzy and he felt slightly sick, he sat up with his eyes closed until the notion passed, when he opened his eyes again he could feel someone looking at him, "Morning" Cas grinned when Dean looked around. Cas was sitting up slowly by the time Dean said 'Morning'' back to him with a half hearted smile.

Somewhere between Cas waking up and entering the kitchen for breakfast, Dean's worry faded.

Sam woke up not long after Dean and Cas, who were now bustling about the kitchen making enough food for the three of them.

He washed and dressed and entered the kitchen s they tucked into their full-English, fries, tomato, bacons, eggs sausages and toast.

"Morning" Sam grinned pulling up a chair where a lonely plate of food sat.

"Morning" Dean and Cas chimed in between mouthfuls of food.

The kitchen was quiet for a while, the only noises where happy grunts of thanks to Dean as they ate.

"Cas helped" Dean had smiled a few times. Dean was finished first, dumping his plate in the empty sink and making his morning coffer, he narrowed his eyes at Cas's chest.

"Sam's idea?" he asked after no one noticed his look, Cas nodded and carried on eating while Sam finished up, whipping his chin with a napkin from the middle of the table and following Dean's after-meal steps with a smirk sprawled across his face.

"His clothes where bloody" he shrugged in answer after taking his first sip of coffee.

Dean rolled his eyes when a curly smile spouted onto Sam's face, then he realised that they'd have to look for Castiel's grace sooner or later.

"Thank you, Dean" Cas said, breaking the silence, when he had finished his breakfast. He got up and washed all three plates and turned suspiously to the coffee.

"What's this?" He asked quietly, pointing into the coffee jar.

"Coffee, it's good" Sam smiled, raising his cup as if it proved anything. Dean stood with a frown, "You've never had coffee?"

"I've never 'had' food, Dean" He stated, turning back to the coffee beans.

"Here" Dean passed Cas his coffee cup, "It's still warm… try it"

"Cas eyes Dean suspiously then the cup but he took it anyway, in both hands, smiling as the warmth of the cup seeped into his skin and took a sip.

Cas didn't stop to give a verdict, he just gulped down the rest of the coffee from Dean's cup.

Dean and Sam's jaws dropped slightly before both boys grinning to each other.

"Have some more" Dean said, starting up with a new cup and making Cas his own coffee.

After four cups of 'Delightfulness' Cas called it quits and trotted onto the bathroom.


	5. Assassination Squad

Dean took the first chance to go back to his room and put on clean clothes, including an AC/DC shirt and flannel shirt over the top.

Sam had ideas of what they should do for Cas but every one of them needed angel mojo to zap Cas to heaven for the final bitch-off with Naomi.

"I can't go back to heaven… even if I wanted to" Cas grimed after a while of letting the brothers talk over theories.

"Why not?"

"I'm human. Humans only go to heaven when they _die_. And…. And even if I was to die, I wouldn't be going there." Cas looking down at his socked feet for a while, avoiding either man's eyes contact.

Sam was frowning, but Dean understood what he meant and joined in the starting contest with his feet.

"Cas… If _we _got through the pearly gates, so will you" Dean said, quietly so only Cas could hear. The words gained Cas's eyes contact, but he was still silent.

"We're not going to kill you to get there" Sam reminded him.

"Sam… I don't want to go back there and I can't… I can't ask the angel's for help… no one knows who is under Naomi's control, they don't know. We pray, or summon an angel and they could take us straight to her. Maybe worse" His voice faded with the last two words; for once he knew what he meant and it defiantly wasn't for him.

"I don't want you and Dean getting hurt in the cross-fire. I don't… Maybe this is better" he gestured to his body, "me being human, it could be what we need"  
"_Need?_ How could we need another human to look after?" Dean spat suddenly, shocking himself as well as Sam and Castiel.

"Well… I could, maybe we…. **I could leave**" Cas stated. He didn't want to but he would if it made sure the Winchesters were safe.

"I didn't… Cas I didn't mean it like that. It's just…. Now you get shot you're not waking up every knife, gun, weapon will work on you and if you're right about not going to heaven, then you get a one-way ticket to hell and I… We can't let that happen. We won't let that happen."

Cas smiled slightly at Dean for a while, _at least he forgave me._

The three of them stayed quiet for a while until Sam couldn't bare it anymore and went to his laptop, secretly hoping there was a case but also wanting to find something weird from last night, lead them to what happened to Cas.

Meanwhile Cas was reading one of the lure books that had been open on a chapter about hellhounds.

"I heard what you did… to Crowley's dog."

Sam flashed a smile at the angel and kept on working.

"I'm sorry Sam" he said in a low voice, seating himself opposite from Sam while Dean made himself another coffee.

Sam looked up curiously at the angel, "what for?" he frowned slightly as the angel looked down, with a sad look on his face that was almost guilty.

"The trails… I don't know what they are but… I don't think you'll survive"

Sam flashed another smile as he skimmed and scanned police reports from his screen.

"I've died many time, Cas. I'll be fine"  
Cas wanted to warn Sam, to say; _No you won't _but Dean was coming back so he dropped the subject.

"Looking for a case?"

"No rest for the wicked" Sam smiled, taking the out stretched coffee cup from Dean.

As they sipped and read reports on muggins and a missing child, Cas began to get a headache, he ignored it for a while, but when a voice in his head found it's way out of his mouth, he couldn't ignore it any longer but he was over come by a sudden blackness and flopped in his chair as the voice carried on;

"CASTIEL HAS BEEN COMPRAMISED, KILL ON SITE."

"Cas?" Dean yelled over Castiel's looped warning tapping his face trying to make his eyes open, anything.

"CASTIEL HAS DIOBAYED AND FALLEN, KILL ON SITE"  
Sam and Dean were no either side of the angel now, trying to wake him.

They checked his pulse as their own hearts harmed in their chest.

"CASTIEL HAS FALLEN. IF YOU ARE FOUND WITH HIM. YOU WILL BE KILLED ON CHARGE OF CONSPIRASY"

"Cas wake up, please I-" Dean was cut off by his own name from Cas's mouth. His own Death sentence.

"DEAN WINCHESTER HAS CORRUPTED ONE OF OUR OWN. KILL ON SITE"


	6. Profound Bond

**Warning; Small chapter ahead**

The voice stopped, Cas was gasping for breath while Dean felt like he'd been winded, _an angel assassination was out to get me. Great._

Sam sat Cas up, helping him breathe; a shocked look stained his face.

"Angel Radio" Cas gasped in explanation.

"Shit… Naomi?"

Cas nodded furiously, "Dean I'm sorry" Cas added, his voice breaking

"Dean-" Sam stopped himself, _what do you say when you're brother has had angel's ordered to kill him?_

Dean shook his head slowly, "It's not your fault… and besides. You're culprit number one" He shrugged; it made Cas chuckled but made Dean feel so much worse. His best friend is on angels most wanted list and I act like that's a good thing? Shut up Dean.

Cas's breathing was calmer now but Sam was frantically checking the sigils on the walls, "Cas! Can the angels get passed these?"

"I don't think so… give me some paper."

Paper and pen where thrust to Cas in the matter of seconds so he drew multiply sigils on them, instruction Sam on where to place them.

Sam obeyed but Dean had no idea what to do. He ended up helping his brother with the sigils that spread to places the boys hadn't even been yet.

"Won't they affect you?"

"My grace is gone, Sam. They're useless to me"

Cas put his head on the table in front of his, breathing deep. "Is this what a hang over feels like?" He muttered to Dean as the boys got comfy in their chairs, Sam closing his laptop and putting his feet up.

"But Anna… she could hear the voices but they didn't do _that. _How come we heard?"

"I don't know. I've never been human before, I think it happened because you where supposed to hear it"  
"Like a warning?"

"Exactly."

"What I don't get is why me? Why not me and _Sam_?" Dean asked, a frown threatening to crack his skin if it went deeper.

"Because… I don't know" Cas shook his head leaving Dean not knowing what to say and Sam with the urge to mention their 'Profound Bond'

With the look on Dean's face, Sam figured Dean had remembered the same thing as him.


	7. Dean Winchester Humaniser

Dean left a few hours later for a supply run, which included beer, and clothes for Cas, meanwhile Sam tidied a spare room for Cas to sleep in.

Sam was giving the bed a clean duvet when Cas entered; the room was big but smaller than Dean's, the walls were white and chipped in places but it would do.

Cas stood awkwardly at the door knowing that if he offered to help Sam would say no or give him an job to do that he couldn't.

"You alright Cas?" Sam asked sneaking a worried look from the corner of his eye.

"Yeah I just wanted to say… thank you"  
Sam smiled as he throw the duvet over the small singular bed, "it's what friends do" Sam replied after a short while of standing back and looking at his handy work.

"I mean it Sam. For everything you've do… ever"  
Sam gave Cas a questioning look, he wanted to ask him what was bothering him but deep down he knew the answer so he ended up nodding at Cas instead.

"Right back at ya"

Cas felt his heart drop slightly _thank you for breaking my wall, thank you for leaving me without you or dean for a year, thank you for being God and giving your brother a death sentence._

That's all Cas could think of. He'd hurt the Winchester's more times than he could bare to admit and they kept on forgiving, forgetting, loving.

"Is this what family is?" Cas ask in a weak voice as Sam started to wipe down the surface of a, once glossy, table.

"This?"

Cas didn't know how to describe what he meant so he stood in silence for a short while, watching the taller Winchester clean.

"…Forgiving"

"Cas… if you're on about Dean-"  
"I'm on about everything, Sam."

"Then yes. Family is loving and caring and forgiving a few special people in your life…. While wanting to stab them in the face at the same time"

Cas flinted a little, "you want to stab me in the face?"

"No, no, no, that's not what I…" Sam chuckled, sitting on the edge of the bed, cloth in hand, "it's not literal… what I'm saying is that family is filled with people you love and care for but you hate them at times. Fight with them. But it's okay. Because you're family. Nothing will ever change that."

Cas gave a weak smile but didn't know what t say.

"Family is a strong bond no one can break" Sam said standing up so Cas couldn't see his grin. _Laughing at my own jokes, happy days._

Then a booming voice from the front of the 'house' made Cas join in the grinning. Dean found the two easily considering the number of doors they had and entered shorty after the shout, clutching various bags from various places.

"Food" he nodded passing Sam 2 plastic bags, "booze" he nodded giving him another. Sam took them rolling his eyes back up into the kitchen.

"Clothes" he announced handing Cas 2 big paper bags, he peaked inside with his eyebrows raised, "all this?"

"You can't mojo them clean anymore, you have to be like a sticky hairless ape" Dean said, chuckling to himself.

"I don't think your-"

"I know, Cas it was a joke"

Cas nodded making a mental note to pick up on jokes better now that he couldn't zap about. Not like Dean would let him anyway.

He took out the top thing from the small pile of clothes that lay inside both bags, holding it up in eye height.

"I got shirts, boots, shoes, jeans, FBI suit, and press suit in case and some other stuff"

Dean lay on the bed, his back to the pillow, his legs crossed at the ankles.

"Try them on"

Cas looked through the first bag, which held 4 pairs of jeans, a pair of glossy black shoes, leather boots slightly like the ones he used to wear and several shirts.

Dean smirked to himself when Cas saw the shirts. They were plaid, of course, Cas frowned slightly for a while as Dean watched his look through the clothes. "How did you know my size"

"Intuition? A measuring tape? Call it what you will"

"You measured me?"

"Chest with my arms. I had more important things to do than get a measuring tape out"

"Like?"  
"Eating. Sleeping. Go try them on" Cas went to the bathroom down the hall and but on jeans, the boots and a red and white shirt.

Dean was standing up when he went back to the bedroom, his hands behind his back.

"…what do you think?"

"It's not bad I guess…"

Cas looked down at his clothes with a frown, "sort of`?"

Dean walked to Cas who was still standing in the doorway and circled him, "there's something missed…" Dean stood back with a focused frown creasing his forehead.

Cas rolled his eyes at him, "like what"

"Like/… this" at his words he pulled his hands from behind his back and unfolded an ankle length trench coat.

Cas couldn't have forced the smile to subside if he wanted to.

Dean grinned ear to ear as Cas took it and fitted it on, "perfect"

Dean stood back to look at his handy work, "Hunter yet, still Castiel"

_Hunter._

The other bag held a suit a lot like the one he usually wore just with a couple of other ties and shirts.

Dean had also got Cas under wear which Dean had had to tell him how to wear, Walking into the kitchen, Cas had his trench coat over his arm and was supporting socks while his boot where left in his room. Sam was greeted by their convocation.

"You've never had underwear on?!" Dean was asking for the third time, just as shocked.

"Yes I have I just hadn't… noticed it" Cas said back in defence that wasn't working.

"You didn't notice under wear?"

"…No"

"I would ask but I don't think I want to know" Sam said shaking his head at the pair.

"Looking good Cas," he added with a grin.

Cas did a mock curtsy and went to hang up his coat.

"You got him the coat" Sam smiled, his voice low so Cas didn't hear.

Dean frowned and nodded, "problem"

"No not at all… just unlikely of you-"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing bad… Just saying that it's very… sentimental of you"

Sam left Dean standing near the table of the kitchen, another grin spreading across his face.

It was just too easy to wind him up these days.

Cas came back with a smile "So what are we doing?"

"We might have a case… Small town near here, four males missing, their partners are all witnesses"

"Witnesses of what?" Dean asked popping a fresh beer open.  
"That's were it gets weird."


End file.
